Really?
by MintLeafeon
Summary: Really? You just had to go there! You just HAD to go there didn't you? Well honestly… it could have not turned out better. A/N:Happy Fourth of July!


**Title: **Really?

**Summary: **Really? You just had to go there! You just HAD to go there didn't you? Well honestly… it could have not turned out better.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. I only own this fanfiction story.

* * *

"What do you think Syuu is planning?" Ryoma asked as he followed Tezuka through the streets. The two boys were following a drawn map of the area they were in, given to them by none other than Fuji Syuusuke, their other lover.

"With him? You never really know what he is planning," Tezuka answered with a sigh. It was true though. You can never really get into a sadist's mind without experiencing some headaches and major migraines later on when the plan was finally revealed.

"It says turn left at that corner," Ryoma said, taking a look at the map again.

Honestly… having Fuji as a lover was a lot of trouble at times. Especially with stunts like this one.

Ryoma and Tezuka were looking forward to spending the fourth of July with their new lover, and what happens? The male decides to leave in the early hours of the morning, leaving nothing but a map and a note telling the two to follow the instructions.

"Honestly… you think he would be more…" Ryoma trailed off at the end as he tried to think of a word to say.

"Manageable?" Tezuka suggested as he glanced at his smaller lover.

"That's it. Syuu is a handful…"

"But we still love him," Tezuka commented with a small smile as he turned the corner.

"And he loves us," Ryoma added on with his own small smirk.

Really… even though the third could be a pain in the neck, with all the pranks and everything that the sadist liked to do, they couldn't help but love each other.

"Here we are," Tezuka said, lowering the map from his sight as he took a look at the destination in front of him.

"A… A… Mitsu, what is that?" Ryoma asked, trying to figure out what exactly he was seeing at the moment.

Tezuka just remained quiet as he stared at the thing in front of them.

What the two saw was a large wall with many drawings scattered all over it. The two couldn't differentiate one drawing from another as they were all jumbled together into one big picture. They couldn't even figure out what each specific drawing on the wall is.

"What do you think Syuu is trying to do?"

Tezuka just gave a grunt as he looked around, trying to look for a clue left behind by their lover. If they knew the male like they did, they would find a-

"Found it," Tezuka said as he walked over to a piece of paper and plucked it from its place on the wall.

Ryoma walked over as Tezuka read the note aloud.

**'You seem to have found the first one. Now try to find them all. The next one you find will be within a crystal ball.'**

"Why does he always have to do this sort of thing? On a holiday too," Ryoma commented as he took the note and flipped it to the back only to see another small map.

"You know Syuu. He is quite unpredictable."

"No kidding. He's practically the king of pranks besides for that one grandma from Rikkaidai," Ryoma commented, getting a smirk out of his captain at the reference to Niou's silver hair.

"Let's see if this map has any clues as to where we are supposed to go," Tezuka suggested as he took the note back and held out the map for them both to see.

"We are here I think," Ryoma said, pointing to a point on the map that looked similar to where they were now.

"And… that's where we are supposed to go," Tezuka commented, pointing at a small symbol a ways off from their place on the map.

"I feel as if Syuu is going to pull something," Ryoma commented with a glance at his older lover.

"With him… it may as well be," Tezuka agreed.

Thanks to Fuji's wild antics, the two lovers were sent all over the city in search of the notes that Fuji had apparently left for them.

Each and every single one of the notes had a map attached on the back to allow the two to find the next clue. If there was no map… the search may have taken months to complete, and the two did not have time for that if they wanted to see their lover before the day was over. The two were sure that Fuji didn't want them to spend months looking around either.

"That's the last one according to Syuu," Ryoma said, plucking the last note from the branch above him before Tezuka gently lowered him to the ground. "Syuu just had to put it in a tall tree didn't he?" Ryoma said, giving a small pout at the clear jab at his height.

Tezuka pat his head comfortingly as he took the last note and read it.

"It just says to put all the notes together," Tezuka commented as he grabbed the other notes from his pocket and laid them on the ground.

"I'll help ya," Ryoma said as he kneeled over and started moving the pieces of paper around with the maps facing them.

After a few minutes of rearranging, the two glanced at each other before looking around the area they were in. Noticing the familiarity of the area, the two could only chuckle before laughing a bit.

"Of course he would do something like this," Ryoma commented as he leaned back against his hands.

"Do something like what?" someone said in an amused tone as someone wrapped their arms around Ryoma's shoulders and leaned into the younger's back.

"You just HAD to send us on a wild goose chase didn't you?" Ryoma ask as he leaned back into Fuji's embrace and closed his eyes.

"Whatever do you mean," Fuji said with that everlasting smile on his face. Instead of seeing anything sadistic in the smile, all the two could see was pure amusement and the distinct look of a plan well pulled.

"You send us completely around town only to lead us to a clearing with the best view of the city," Tezuka explained as he looked around. Indeed, the three were now in a clearing on a tall hill that was just outside the city they all lived in. It was one of the best places to view the fireworks that were bound to light up the sky any minute now.

"Did you have to make us run around so much?" Ryoma whined as he leaned back against Syuu. "My feet are starting to kill," he complained with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry Ryo-chan. I couldn't resist. I needed to set up everything," Fuji said before leaning forward and pecking Ryoma on the forehead.

"Set up what exactly?"

Fuji just continued smiling at them before he stood up and covered both of his lovers' eyes. "Just follow my lead alright," he said before taking them by the hands and walking in a random direction. "No peeking."

"As if you would allow it," Ryoma commented with a smirk on his face. He could have sworn that Fuji gave a chuckle at his snarky comment.

After about a minute of walking, Fuji said that they could open their eyes.

"Again, you just HAD to go there," Ryoma said with a smirk as he waved at the person waiting for them in the clearing with a few pieces of equipment.

"Miss me?" the female asked as she waved back. "Don't mind me," she commented as she waved at them to sit down.

"It's been a while Hanako," Tezuka commented as he greeted her with a nod of his head.

Fuji, Tezuka, and Ryoma all sat down on the blanket that was laid out in the middle of the clearing along with a picnic basket set up.

"Honestly Syuu. You had to set all of this up didn't you?"

"I felt like I had to. It's the holiday after all," he answered as he leaned forward and kissed them both.

"You just HAD to?" Ryoma repeated once more. He couldn't help it since Fuji was one person that you would need to repeat a question to just to get an answer that didn't confuse you. Freaking sadists sometimes. They couldn't live with him, but they couldn't live without him either. It was just impossible to.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't now would I?" Fuji asked with a smirk as he opened his eyes a sliver.

Ryoma and Tezuka just chuckled at Fuji's question before Tezuka answered, "No you would not."

"I have to admit that you are crazy Fuji-kun," Hanako said as she whipped her hand across her painting equipment. "Imagine my surprise when he asks me to help set up the area while he sent you on a goose chase."

"Well honestly… I don't think his plan could have gone better," Ryoma said as he leaned back against Fuji and Tezuka in time to see the first fireworks light up the sky.

Fuji tapped Ryoma and Tezuka on the shoulders, getting the two to turn toward him.

"I have a special surprise in just a moment," Fuji said, pointing at a certain part of the sky with a smile on his face. "Look."

Tezuka and Ryoma turned their heads just in time to see the surprise light up the night sky and just widened their eyes in shock.

Turning back to Fuji, they couldn't help the smiles that lit up their faces before they gathered their lover into their arms and just held each other.

What lit up the sky was something important to see. Not only was it personal but something that could only cause joy.

**'From the bottom of my soul, I will forever love those who took my heart. Never will I leave, and never will I ever depart,'** said the multiple fireworks throughout the sky. How Fuji managed to do that, they would never know.

But one thing was definitely for sure in the three's hearts and minds.

This one moment would be captured for eternity… both in art and in their memories.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it isn't up to par with the other oneshots I have written. I'll be honest… I completely forgot to start writing up the fanfiction for the holiday. Woops. I wrote this in about a half hour, so sorry for any mistakes and lack of fluff like what normally happens.**


End file.
